When the heaters broken
by Burnbee
Summary: Mark has to stay in the pizzeria for a while. It's snowing outside and the heaters broken, can Freddy and the others find a way to keep their human friend warm? or will he suffer? One shot!


Mark snored softly, sleeping on the couch in the pizzeria. his appartment had burned down and the owner said he could stay here. he sneezed softly, shivering in the cold of the restaurant, it was snowing outside and the restaurant had no heat to offer. the moment Bonnie came to life, he headed for the night guard office. he hopped in and smiled, but frowned seeing Mark shiver. it was winter and the heater was broken, but Bonnie and the others didn't really feel it much.  
"Mark?" Bonnie ask. Mark cast a glance up at him and smiled slightly.  
"h-hey B-Bo-Bonnie." Mark shivered. Bonnie frowned more.  
"wait here. I'll see if I can find a table cloth or something you can use for a blanket." Bonnie said. he turned and left the room. Mark shivered and curled up more. Bonnie came back and shook his head. "couldn't find anything..." Bonnie said. he thought a moment and picked Mark up and cuddled him. Mark cuddled closer to his warmth.  
"yo-your warm." Mark said softly. he cuddled closer, coughing. Bonnie stood and carried him to Freddy.  
"we need to find a blanket or something warm, or Marks going to freeze to death." Bonnie said. Mark still shivered, but not like when he'd been on the leather couch. Freddy nodded.  
"alright, try to keep him warm, with out a fire, and we'll go see what we can find." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded and watched them go. he sat down and curled around Mark. Mark shivered and nuzzled closer. Bonnie held him tightly and headed for the kitchen. he turned on one of the stove's and opened the door. after a while Mark cuddled to Bonnie and fell asleep in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie held him tightly, trying to keep him as warm as possible. when the others came back, they found them in the kitchen.  
"what did you manage to find?" Bonnie ask.  
"I found some thick clothes." Chica said.  
"I found a thick blanket." Freddy said.  
"I stole a heater." Foxy smirked. Freddy smacked him. "it was from a store! not a house!" Foxy exclaimed. Mark shifted and muttered softly. Chica slapped him.  
"shush!" Chica hissed. Freddy nodded. Mark took care of them, now it was their turn.  
"why is the oven on?" Freddy ask. Bonnie smiled slightly.  
"it's warm." Bonnie replied. they nodded. they managed to get the thick coat on Mark without waking him. they brought him back to the night guard office, not bothering to turn the oven off. they laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket, putting the heater close to the couch. "I don't trust the heater. remember, thats how his appartment burnt down." Bonnie said.  
"fine. you want to stay here and make sure it doesn't go up in flames, be my guest." Freddy said. the others turned and left. Bonnie sat closer to Mark and kept an eye on the heater. Mark yawned and sat up.  
"huh?" Mark muttered. Bonnie looked over.  
"your awake!" Bonnie smiled. Mark nodded and looked around.  
"where did this stuff come from?" Mark ask.  
"they went out and found you some stuff while I stay'd here trying to keep you warm. you squirm in your sleep." Bonnie said. Mark nodded.  
"when I'm cold." Mark yawned. he cuddled up under the blanket and spotted the pants. Bonnie threw them at him.  
"put those on." Bonnie said. Mark nodded and put them on. "better?" Bonnie ask. Mark nodded.  
"yeah thanks Bonnie." Mark smiled. Bonnie nodded. he shivered slightly. "how is this place so cold?" Mark ask. Bonnie pointed.  
"heaters broken. AC won't stop." Bonnie said. Mark shivered again. Bonnie frowned and picked him up, blanket and all, and cuddled him. Mark curled closer.  
"how do you guy's not freeze?" Mark muttered.  
"we're animatronics most we can do is freeze our circuits." Bonnie shrugged. Mark frowned slightly. he often forgot they were just animatronics. he shook his head and cuddled closer to his warm friend. he hugged Bonnie and yawned.  
"even if you are just an animatronic, your my friend. thanks Bonnie." Mark yawned and fell back to sleep.


End file.
